


Forgivness

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, well....smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Jun and Sho together in one room? NO GO!!! Jun would never forget what Sho had done to him, would he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://learashi.livejournal.com/profile)[learashi](http://learashi.livejournal.com/). I really hope you like it <3

 

“It’s just a normal day, just a normal day…” Jun said again and again, but it didn’t help. This stupid day was so damn-not-normal.

 

It was the first day of their Hawaii special concert tour and everything started with a mess – and Jun hated messes.

 

“How could something like this happen?” Jun almost shouted.

 

“We are really sorry, there must have been a mistake with the booking service,” the lady at the reception said.

 

“And there is no chance to get another room?” Aiba asked. “You know, that could end in a big bloody disaster,” he added, but stepped back when he saw her looking at him in disbelieve.

 

Jun could feel his heart beat rising. He hated situations like this one. He absolutely didn’t like it when things didn’t work out like he had planned them. “Jun, it’s really not a problem. It’s just for a few days,” Nino said, but Jun didn’t listen anymore.

 

His anger made his ears ring and he could almost hear the blood rushing through his body. “Can I borrow a tent anywhere around here?”

 

“Don’t be stupid, Jun. We change it, you’ll stay with Aiba, and I stay with Sho, okay?” Nino suggested.

 

Jun sighed in relieve. “You’d do this for me?”

 

“Other than you, I don’t have any problems with him.” Nino took his bags and the key for the room.   
“Come, Sho, let’s go.”

 

Jun looked after them. He could see Sho turning to look at him again. Was there something sad in his expression? That couldn’t be... after all, neither of them wanted to stay together in a room anymore, not after everything that had happened between them. It was in his and Sho’s interest after all. But the strange look on Sho’s face let Jun doubt his own thoughts. It couldn’t be that he had hurt Sho with his sudden outburst? That just couldn’t be.

 

“Let’s go, Jun-pon.” Aiba smiled at him.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Jun just grumbled.

 

“Nah, I won’t stop calling you this, like I won’t stop calling Sho Sho-chan.” Aiba grinned. Sometimes Jun wondered how Aiba managed it to get along with everyone. What was the secret behind it? Of course Aiba wasn’t best friends with everyone, but there was no one he didn’t get along with. Aiba simply would never get into a situation like the one which happened between him and Sho.

 

“How do you do this?” Jun stepped next to Aiba and they both walked upstairs to their room.

 

“What?” Aiba turned to face him.

“That you don’t have any grudge against anyone? And that you are never annoyed because of someone,” Jun wanted to know.

 

Aiba stopped. “It’s not that I am never angry or annoyed with anyone, but if you talk about yourself and a certain other person..., I think the two of you missed the point were you should have talked about everything and that’s why it ended like this.”

 

Jun blinked. Was Aiba right? Did they pass the moment to clear things up?

 

“Don’t look at me like this, you know I am right, Jun-pon.” Aiba patted Jun’s shoulder. “You always, and I mean really always, clear things up, but with Sho you never did.”

 

Jun looked at him without saying anything. His stomach twitched and twisted painfully. Maybe Aiba got the point, but he wouldn’t admit it. Never.

 

“Remember when we fought one year ago?” Aiba asked.

 

Jun tilted his head. He had already forgotten about that. “About that stupid performance?”

 

“Yes.” Aiba nodded. “We yelled at each other, discussed it, made our excuses, drank something together, and in the end we both cried.” And kissed…, Jun added in his mind, but didn’t say it. It was just a drunken night, and no one of them spoke about it – never.

 

“You mean, we made up and everything was okay?” Jun sighed. He knew what Aiba wanted to say with this whole talk, and he absolutely didn’t like the conclusion of this.

 

“Yes. I just wonder why you never did it like this with Sho? What’s the difference?” Aiba opened the door to their room and carried the bag to the small couch in the corner of the room.

 

“Because...” Jun started. Did he really want to speak out what he had been hiding for the last years? What he had buried deep inside his heart and never ever wanted to bring up again. “...the feelings were different.”

 

“Different feelings?” Aiba sat on the corner of the bed, his legs crossed. He looked at Jun, who sighed and finally sat on the chair towards Aiba.

 

Now that he had already started telling Aiba everything, so he’d go for the whole truth. Maybe it would make him feel better. “You remember the time Sho and I were close?”

 

“Of course, and everyone knows what happened between the both of you. That’s not a secret, you know. Even though the both of you never ever said a thing,” Aiba replied.

 

Jun looked up at him. “It was silly to believe that no one would recognize it, right?”

 

“It depends ... I am sure Sa-chan didn’t realize a single bit, while Nino and I ... let’s say we had a sixth sense for it.” Aiba smiled at Jun, who had a terrible feeling now. He had always thought that the others didn’t know that he and Sho had a past relationship. He had always hoped they would only remember  an incredible fight they had – excluding romantic feelings.

 

“And you never said a thing? Why?” Jun wanted to know.

 

Aiba shrugged. “You know, that wasn’t our business. You two managed to get along during work, and we totally didn’t want to get involved in anything. We just hoped that you’d manage it to get back together one day.”

 

“To get back together?” Jun’s heart beat faster. That couldn’t be what Aiba hoped for. He and Sho getting back together? That wouldn’t happen. Never. Ever. He had closed the chapter about Sakurai Sho long, long ago. And he absolutely didn’t want to get together with him anymore. More or less, at least he hoped so. Man, Aiba was a pain in the ass. “Are you nuts?” Jun yelled out. He didn’t know why he was reacting like this, because there was no need, but he didn’t need anyone to say that he should get back together with Sho.

 

“I am sorry Jun, but you seem the only one who doesn’t know that you and Sho have special feelings for each other, but you are both so damn proud and stubborn that you’d never admit it,” Aiba said honestly.

 

“But you know that we don’t get along well.” Jun sighed.

 

Aiba let shimself fall backwards on the bed and yawned loudly. “Do you really feel like this?” He looked at Jun, who felt uneasy about Aiba’s eyes resting on him. He felt caught and he was sure that his cheeks were blushing.

 

“Yes,” Jun said stubbornly, but he felt something in him twitch and pull painfully.

 

“Why did you break up back then?” Aiba looked at him. “We always wondered what happened between the two of you.”

 

“You mean that was Nino and your bedtime stories? What happened with Jun and Sho?” Jun smiled.

 

Aiba giggled, wrinkles appearing all around his nose. “Sometimes yes. It’s a good way to get Nino away from his games and to the dining table. He starts eating when he has the chance to talk about rumours and conspiracy theories.”

 

Now Jun had to laugh. “Conspiracy theories? I don’t want to know what the both of you thought of, and I think it’s better if I don’t know.”

 

Aiba nodded. “Probably yes.” He rolled to the side and leaned his hand against his head. “So, what happened?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jun said. But he knew that Aiba immediately realized that he was lying.

 

“Sure you do,” Aiba said.

 

Jun rubbed his face. “Okay, back then, when I was done with school, Sho and I had still had these special feelings for each other. He promised me that we would think about everything properly when I was done with school. He didn’t want to start a relationship when I was still learning, because he didn’t want me to be distracted by anything. So we decided to manage everything right after school.”

 

“Wait a moment, wasn’t that the time Sho brought this strange guy along?” Aiba asked.   
Jun felt a stinging pain in his chest, like someone cut his heart with a knife. “Yes,” he just said.

 

“And he left you because of that guy?” Aiba asked further.

 

“You can’t say he left me, because we weren’t together. It was the day after my graduation and I was nervous because I knew he wanted to talk with me, but I didn’t guess that he’d bring someone along. And that he didn’t care about us anymore, like he had promised some weeks before,” Jun explained. He hated this memory. He fought against some tears when he felt some old feelings coming up in him again.

 

“Did you talk with Sho about it?”

 

Jun shook his head. He remembered that he had left the room and he had never spoken with Sho about anything private anymore. “I cut every bond we had on this day.”

 

Aiba tilted his head. “Don’t you think it’s time to settle things? Maybe Sho has an explanation for it?”

 

“I really don’t want to.” Jun stared at the ceiling and bit on his lips, like he always did when he was nervous or when he thought about something. “Can I ask you something, Masaki?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Do you really think that Sho has feelings for me?”

 

Aiba breathed in deeply. “By god, yes. I think the two of you have been dancing around each other for years and no kick up the arse brought you to your senses. We tried hard, but we failed. And now go and grab this idiot, before I need to slap you. And I swear, I will put out evil Aiba to punish you, so go now.”

 

Jun blinked. Of course he knew Aiba when he was mad, but this tone in his voice and the forceful undertone were something new for Jun. It was the first time since he knew Aiba that he didn’t dare to complain about it. And in the end he was happy about that kick. He needed to settle these things, even though it would probably mean, that his heart would get broken again. But then he’d have the chance to get over it completely and he didn’t need to bury it under a ton of other feelings and memories.

 

“When I come back we are going to have a drink,” Jun said when he left the room.

 

“I don’t think you will be able to drink something after you are done with Sho,” Aiba twinkled at him.

 

“What?” Jun stopped and looked back.

 

“Oh nothing, just that hot and steamy sex can be very exhausting,” Aiba giggled.

 

“You are an idiot,” Jun just grumbled. He closed the door behind him and hoped that Aiba hadn’t seen his red ears. Every time Jun got nervous his ears reddened, and he didn’t want Aiba to know that he was embarrassed about it.

~~~

Jun reached Sho’s room and knocked. It only took Sho a few seconds to open and he stared at Jun. “Nino isn’t here. His mobile rang and he said something about having a bath with Aiba. And a bottle of champagne or something like this.”

 

Jun tapped from one foot to the other. It had been ages since he had been that nervous. “Actually... I wanted to talk with you.”

 

Jun could see that Sho was surprised about that. “With me?” Sho pointed at himself. “You never talk with me.”

 

Jun rolled his eyes. Great. That would become a super-great talk. “I mean come in. Sorry, I am just a little bit surprised,” Sho explained.

 

Jun followed him into the room and sat on the chair on the other side of the bed, where Sho took place.

 

“What happened?” Sho wanted to know.

 

Jun could again feel the pain in him. He didn’t know what to say or how to start. He had come here without thinking about anything. When this was over, he was going to punish Aiba so bad for convincing him to get here. “I don’t know how to start,” Jun rubbed his forehead.

 

“Okay, maybe I should start here. I guess I know why you came. And I am prepared for your accusation, but please let me explain first, okay?” Jun nodded shortly, even though he wanted to shout at the other almost immediately.

 

He had never thought that it would end like this between them. They had always been  close to each other, and Jun was sure that even though they’d fought, their friendship wouldn’t suffer because of it. But now... they couldn’t even bear to be  in one room – except for work, there they had their professionalism and left out their private feelings.

 

Every time one of them entered the room because of private reasons, the other left. And even now Jun wanted to run away, he didn’t want to hear any explanation why Sho had decided to stay with someone else back then. He didn’t want to hear it directly that Sho had no feelings for him. He knew it, but he didn’t want to hear it.

 

Sho sighed before he started talking. Jun could see that it wasn’t easy for him to talk about what had happened. He thought about what to say and Jun was sure that Sho was searching for the right words right now. “Listen Jun, about what happened some time ago.”

 

“Long time ago,” Jun interrupted.

 

“Yes, long ago,” Sho sighed. “I really didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“A little late to say that, don’t you think?” Jun answered. He had his arms crossed in front of his body. He could feel the anger rising and he tried concentrating on his breath. He counted from 10 backwards to prevent the upcoming tears.

Sho leaned forward, his hands rubbing his face. “Yes, I know.” He looked up at Jun. “But I never found the courage to talk about it. You ran away immediately and there was no chance to talk with you.”

 

Jun tilted his head. Did Sho mean that it was his fault? “Don’t act like this whole mess happened because I ignored you afterwards. You were the one who brought a new boyfriend along, even though you promised me something else. I am sorry that I was and still am pretty pissed.”

 

“I am sorry,” Sho bowed.

 

For just one moment Jun was speechless. He didn’t know what he awaited from Sho, but he definitely didn’t expect with a single sorry. “Why?” Jun finally asked.

 

“I was fucking afraid,” Sho said, and he sounded honest.

 

“About what?” This talk was definitely confusing for Jun. Not only because it had been ages ago, but also because it was weird to talk with Sho. They hadn’t been alone in a room for ages, and Jun had the urgent feeling to touch Sho’s face, even though he was still terribly mad. He just couldn’t do anything against the feelings rising in his chest.

 

Sho nibbled on his lower lip. He was nervous, Jun noticed it immediately. “You were done with school and I had the feeling that I was responsible for you, and at one point everything seemed too much for me, and it was like a button in my head was pressed and I didn’t realize what I was doing. I brought that friend along, and I knew what would happen, and I won’t deny that. I want to be honest now, since you give me the chance to talk with you.”

 

Jun could see Sho’s eyes sparkling, and even though he hadn’t looked at him for a long time, he still knew when the other was telling the truth. Of course it was nothing Jun wanted to hear, but it felt not that bad at all to hear the whole truth. “Just one question, Sho. Did you love me?”

 

“Yes, and I never stopped.” Sho smiled at him sadly. “It was probably the worst mistake I ever made, but I can’t change what happened. I was stupid, and I know that, but no matter how much I try, I can’t change it. I can just change the present and maybe the future.”

 

Jun moved closer and just kissed Sho. He didn’t know why, but before he could think about it, he already had already done it. At first, he could feel Sho not returning the kiss, but after a few seconds Sho leaned into it, and Jun could feel Sho’s tongue slipping into his mouth to start a playful fight with Jun’s.

 

When they broke the kiss, Sho’s cheeks were flushed and he stared at Jun in disbelieve. “Does that mean you forgive me?”

 

“No.” Jun smiled. “But you can maybe get my trust back. Maybe, just maybe.”

 

“Challenge accepted,” Sho replied and pulled at Jun’s arm to get him closer again.

 

“But one mistake, and I will make your life turn into hell, I swear,” Jun warned him.

 

“Oh believe me, my life was like hell till now, so I learned my lesson,” Sho replied.

 

~~~

 

They spent their third night in that hotel, and to Jun’s surprise it turned out to be a nice stay.

 

“Don’t you think it’s time to switch the rooms?” Aiba asked when they sat on the balcony.

 

“I am not sure about it,” Jun said honestly. He didn’t know if he wanted to share a room with Sho already.

 

“Yes you are,” Aiba nodded. “And beside that, I want at least two nights together with Nino in one room, if you know what I mean,” Aiba winked at Jun.

 

“Okay, I’ll spend the night in Sho’s room.” Jun wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but when he saw Aiba’s eyes sparkling in his eyes, he couldn’t turn back out.

~~~

“Come in,” Sho said with a smile when he opened the door for Jun.

 

Jun slipped into the room and walked up to the balcony, where Sho had placed two glasses and a bottle of wine – perfect, exactly what Jun needed now.

 

Sho handed him the glass and Jun took a big sip. He could feel nervousness rising, and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t the first night he spent with someone he had a crush on.

 

When Sho stepped closer after a while to take Jun’s glass out of his hand to place it on the table and he pulled on Jun’s waist to get him closer. Jun felt like he was exploding. His heart hammered against his chest and he felt like a teenager in love.

 

First he wanted to push Sho away, but he couldn’t. He had never admitted it, but he had never lost the feeling he had for the other. His heart had never belonged to someone else, even though he had some boyfriends during the last years.

 

When he saw Sho’s dark eyes staring at him, Jun felt both embarrassed and aroused at the same time. At the precise moment he wanted to say something, he felt Sho’s lips on his, kissing him passionately.

 

“If you ever, ever, do this again, I will kick your ass so hard that you won’t be able to sit for at least two weeks,” Jun said after they broke the kiss. He could feel the heat in his face, and he was sure that his cheeks were flushed.

 

Sho smiled at him evilly. “So then the both of us won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

 

Jun smacked Sho’s head playfully. “Idiot.”

 

Sho grinned at him while he took Jun’s hand in his and entangled them. “But Jun, I will never do this again. I promise.”

 

“I try to trust your words, but it will take some time till I will be able to overcome it completely,” Jun said honestly.

 

Sho nodded at him. “I know, and I totally understand.” Sho stepped back and sat on the border of the bed. “If you want to go and take it slow, it’s no problem for me. I can understand you being careful.”

 

Jun grinned at him. His heart made some jumps. Now he was sure that he had made the right step here. “I never said that I want to go now, but till I am able to forgive everything it’ll take time, but that doesn’t mean that there can’t be more between us right now.”

 

Jun felt Sho’s hands wrapping around his waist, holding him tightly. He could feel Sho’s hot breath on his stomach.

 

Sho’s hands wandered under Jun’s shirt, stroking up and down his back. It made goose bumps appear on Jun’s skin. He let Sho push his shirt over his head. Jun felt the cold air touching his skin together with Sho’s hot hands now on his belly. It felt like electricity running through his body.

 

Jun pulled on Sho’s shirt and threw it on the floor. He smiled at Sho and climbed on Sho’s lap, his hands wrapped around Sho’s neck. He started biting playfully into Sho’s collarbone and left some marks down his neck.

 

Sho moaned and tilted his head to give Jun a better access to his neck. Jun sucked on Sho’s skin and rubbed his finger over the small pattern left there.

 

Sho pulled on Jun’s waist and placed him on the bed. He started hovering over Jun’s body, stroking over his upper body. Jun’s breath got faster. He had his eyes closed and bit on his lower lip to prevent a moan escaping his lips. He felt Sho’s lips roaming over his and let Sho deepen the kiss till their tongues fought about dominance.

 

Jun could feel Sho’s crotch rubbing against his, creating an almost electric friction between them and for a moment both of them moaned loudly.

 

Sho places kisses all over Jun’s spine, chest and belly till he reached his pants. He brushed over Jun’s crotch, first with featherlike touches and finally more demanding. He rubbed his hand up and down, while his other hand rubbed over Jun’s nipples. Jun shifted a little under Sho’s touches.

 

Sho opened Jun’s pants with swift motions and let his hand wander into them. Jun could feel Sho’s hand wrapping around his already half hard length, stroking him to full hardness. Sho leaned between Jun’s legs and removed the rest of Jun’s clothes, before he stood up, removing his own.

 

Jun leaned forward and placed kisses on Sho’s body, pushing Sho back down on the bed. He left some kisses on Sho’s inner thigh before he placed some on Sho’s dick. “No teasing, Jun, please,” Sho moaned.

 

Jun smiled at that. “Eager, aren’t we?”

 

“Teaser, aren’t we?” Sho replied with a grin.

 

Jun shrugged his shoulders. “Always.”

 

They smiled at each other, before Jun bent down, taking Sho into his mouth. He sucked the tip first, just a little bit to tease the other more, but when he heard Sho begging for more, he sucked him for real. He let his tongue circle over the tip down the shaft and back. From the noises Sho made, Jun could tell that he  enjoyed it, and he was pretty close.

 

Jun stroked Sho’s cock a few times and let Sho’s buck his hips few times into his mouth, till he moved back and came up to Sho’s face, leaving some kisses on Sho’s lips. “You said something about making me unable to walk?” Jun whispered.

 

Sho smiled at him. He turned so that Jun was lying on his back and roamed over his body again. He grasped something right next to his night stand. “Strawberry-flavoured,” Sho said.

 

He put something on his fingers and rubbed it between his digits. Jun could smell the strawberry flavour and he wondered if it tasted like the way it smelled. He grasped Sho’s hand and sucked his fingers. “Not that bad,” Jun said after sucking for a while. “But kind of chemical strawberry,” Jun added.

 

Sho smiled at him. He let his fingers wander over Jun’s lips for a last time before he let his digits wander down Jun’s body and then he finally let it circle around Jun’s hole. Jun arched his back because of the sudden touch. He could feel Sho’s finger entering him slowly. Sho’s other hand stroked Jun’s cock slowly to distract him from the sudden pain.

 

The mixture between pleasure and pain made Jun almost go crazy and when he felt Sho hit this special point up his arse, he felt like seeing stars. “There,” Jun breathed out.

 

Sho smiled at him and tried to hit exactly the same point with every move he made. Soon Jun felt a second finger entering, and finally a third. Sho stretched him properly before Jun could feel the digits being removed.

 

Jun had his eyes closed, and he didn’t want to open them now. He heard Sho opening something, and the next thing he felt was Sho’s erection entering him. It felt amazing even though it hurt. Again the feelings of pain and pleasure got mixed up.

 

Jun wrapped his legs around Sho’s waist when he could feel that Sho was fully in him. For a moment Sho stopped moving and waited till Jun nodded at him. Sho started moving almost painfully slowly, and soon Jun started rocking back against Sho’s thrusts. “More, please,” Jun pressed out.

 

Sho left a kiss on Jun’s temple before he started moving frantically against Jun. Jun was sure that Sho was close, he could hear Sho’s breath getting faster and he had his eyes closed.

 

Jun could feel his own climax rising. He felt the warm feeling crossing his body till it bundled in his stomach. Sho angled a little bit till he hit that certain point in Jun again. Jun cried out and all the heat in his body started flowing back into every inch of his nervous system. He curled his toes when he felt the final wave rushing through his body.

 

Jun looked up at Sho, who seemed to understand what Jun wanted from him. With a few firm strokes of Jun’s dick, he came with a load moan. Jun clenched around Sho, who came because of that new friction. Sho rode out his orgasm and collapsed right next to Jun.

 

“I think I can get used to this, but there needs to be more to make me unable to walk.” Jun turned to look at Sho, a smile curling his lips.

 

“I didn’t say that I was done for tonight.” Sho replied, leaving a kiss on Jun’s nose. He pulled Jun closer. Jun felt good with Sho’s arms around him. The grudge was almost gone, but of course it would take some time to overcome all the things that had happened to them.

 

“And Nino? It’s his room after all,” Jun said already half-asleep.

 

“I don’t think he and Aiba care about it, they have their own, similar program.” Sho laughed.

 

Jun nodded, but the tiredness was already overwhelming him and he fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 


End file.
